


Histoire d'une vie

by heloise_abelard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Brotherhood, Carrière, Character Death, F/M, Family, Female Loki (Marvel), Frigga - Freeform, FrostIron - Freeform, Genie - Freeform, Give them a hug, Interview, IronFrost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Paris - Freeform, Thor Isn't an Idiot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, amour, aristocratie, charisme, danse - Freeform, danse classique, danseuse étoile, famille - Freeform, fem!Loki, happiness, histoire d'amour, moscou, opera - Freeform, parisien, passionnel, passionné, relation, relation forte, relationship, rencontre, russie, soirées, spectateur, thor est chou, témoignage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloise_abelard/pseuds/heloise_abelard
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour bouillant, raconté par Thor.La sulfureuse Loki et le tout aussi brûlant Tony Stark, unis jusqu'au bout.fem!loki, mention de cancer.Enjoy !





	Histoire d'une vie

L’homme massif devant moi semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Un costume gris ajusté, assorti à ses yeux, des cheveux blonds, un regard triste.

Il passa sa main sur le bois brut du bureau, effleurant sa surface et le silence de la pièce :

« Ma sœur n'a jamais supporté le contrôle de quiconque. Si l'ébauche d'un ordre était émise, elle se précipitait pour faire l'opposé.

Je ne la blâme pas. Elle en a souffert autant que nous.

Mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère - mon père avait plus ou moins jeté l'éponge - s'inquiétaient. Une enfant indomptable ce n'est jamais aisé, chez nous encore moins qu'ailleurs. ».

Il soupira : « La danse lui épargna bien des ennuis. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se disputer quasi perpétuellement avec nos parents évidemment, mais elle y mit son génie, sa persévérance, bien sûr que le succès arriva.

Ma sœur avait du talent.

Elle connut d'abord les salles des manoirs de grandes familles, entre aristocrates, on soutient ses enfants, puis ce fut les planches des immenses salles de St Petersburg, Moscou, où elle fut admirée par les révolutionnaires comme les tsaristes, tous charmés par le corps de ma sœur, ses gestes et sa grâce.

Ce ne fut pas si rapide, mais assez pour que mes parents ne réalisent pas tout à fait. ».

Thor s'assit derrière le bureau sombre, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. « Asseyez-vous. ». Il inspira calmement. « Mes parents n'ont pas réussi à prendre la mesure de ce qui arrivait à Loki. Elle en fut blessée je pense. Blessée de ne pas être reconnue par ses propres parents, alors que l'empereur, lui-même, s'inclinait devant elle.

Elle était magnifique quand elle dansait. Tout le temps d'ailleurs, mais sur les planches, c'était la créature la plus parfaite, la plus pure, elle se métamorphosait en un idéal absolu, un fantasme artistique. Sa puissance, sa force, se ressentait dans chacun de ses mouvements, de ses pas, ses muscles bandés l'emmenaient haut, toujours plus loin et cette créature gracieuse, plus beau de tous les cygnes, envoutait le public. Sa silhouette était suivie comme une comète par les yeux des spectateurs, éblouis. » Thor souriait en regardant le vide, fier.

« A la fin des prestations, elle recevait toujours des montagnes de bouquets, des invitations à des galas, des soirées. Elle en acceptait beaucoup.

Puis, elle partit en tournée en Europe, plusieurs fois. Elle tomba amoureuse de Paris. La lumière l'a toujours attirée. Elle fut ensorcelée par le flot de nouveauté, les soirées, les restaurants, les spectacles, les nuits.

Elle rencontra beaucoup de monde. Et surtout, elle rencontra Tony.

Un jour, une nuit, pendant une soirée, un gala, je ne sais pas. Génie aux mille et une conquêtes, brillant et charismatique, elle fut séduite, comme il le fut devant ma sœur, si intelligente, belle et envoutante.

Chacun les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.

Chacun brillant et magnifique.

Leur rencontre était écrite.

Ce fut passionnel, vraiment. Leur histoire fut murmurée par tous, même ici on entendait leur idylle résonnait dans les rues de la ville rouge

L'étoile et le milliardaire. Toujours ensembles, s'aimant passionnément dans la plus belle ville du monde, ils se tinrent la main sur les boulevards, parlèrent dans les bistrots, et dormirent dans les grands hôtels. »

Il s'interrompit. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas devoir raconter ça. C'était si beau.

Trop beau pour être vrai dirait d'autres.

Un soir, j'entendis toquer à la porte de mon bureau, et mon majordome annonça Loki.

Elle avait une valise à la main, le visage démaquillé, pâle.

Très calmement, elle me demanda de l'héberger quelques jours avant qu'elle ne trouve où habiter. »

Odinson leva les yeux.  « Elle était majestueuse, mais j'étais son frère, la contenance russe me poussait à ne rien émettre, mais comment aurais-je pu ignorer mon cœur qui me disait qu'elle avait besoin de mon soutien ! Il avait raison. Un instant plus tard elle sanglotait dans mes bras.

Pendant un mois, le public n'entendit pas parler de le sulfureuse étoile russe, et de son côté l'inventeur retourné aux USA ne faisait plus les couvertures non plus.

Personne n'a réellement su ce qui les avait séparés. J'ai cherché, écouté les rumeurs, mais seuls eux connaissaient les raisons de cette séparation.

Ils étaient si fusionnels, si passionnés, ils brulaient la chandelle par les deux bouts.

L'amour peut durer pourtant. Non, je ne sais pas, je ne saurais jamais. »

Il se leva pour faire face à la fenêtre. La neige tombait.

« Loki ne fit plus de tournées.

Elle continua à danser bien sûr, pour les élites, et très vite elle fut embauchée comme chorégraphe à l'Opéra.

Plus question de suivre des partitions, elle guidait les étoiles, et réunissait les meilleures pour créer les plus belles des constellations. Ceux-là connurent de grands succès, mais elle-même ne se mit plus sur le devant de la scène.

En fait, elle voulait attirer l'attention sur son travail, pas sur sa personne. Elle avait été célèbre, et son image avait été trop allié à celle de Tony Stark pour esquiver les comparaisons. »

Thor s'arrêta, pensif. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les poutres du plafond. « Ce bureau qui était le sien, a dû voir beaucoup de choses ignorées. Notamment, l'alcoolisme grandissant de ma sœur.

 Le vin de Bordeaux de France lui avait beaucoup plus, mais était devenue indispensable après son retour. Il est heureux que la danse lui imposât un mode de vie sain, car elle aurait, sans doute, succombé beaucoup plus vite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle eut 55 ans, et attrapa un cancer. Sa maladie fut une torture pour moi et pour ma mère.

Elle nous demanda un jour du papier, puis nous rendit une lettre à envoyer, avec une adresse sans nom. Ce fut sa dernière action.

J'ai le sentiment que cette lettre arriva à Tony, ma sœur ne l'a jamais oublié et en faire preuve ainsi lui ressemble. Il l’a rejoint peu de temps après.

Quoi qu'il fût arrivé à Paris, il y a maintenant des décennies, et probablement après, c'était plus fort que ce que je pourrais vous décrire. Passionnel et passionné. Destructeur bien sûr. Ma sœur a eu une belle vie, et cet amour l’a détruit comme il l’a nourrie. »

L'interview se clôt ainsi, et je partis, laissant M. Odinson dans le bureau de Loki, étoile, icône, éternelle amoureuse d’un couple parisien et d’un amour sans fin.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, laissez un com !


End file.
